New Year, New Love Gale one-shot
by FTskyDragonslayer
Summary: Gajeel has started to develop strange feelings for his beloved "shrimp". The New Year's Dance is coming up. Will he have the guts to ask her? Or will Levy find a way to make him ask her with the help of Lu-chan (lucy) and a fellow sabertooth mage, Yukino!


**New Year, New Love**

**HI! This is my first GaLe fanfiction! Do not follow this one-shot with Fairy Tail , because, Rogue is not Gajeel's "FANGIRL" . I dedicate this one-shot to JenCakeLover , my best friend who helped me. Hope you enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER : I obviously do not own Fairy Tail, if i did, i would make ALL my OTP's come true! 3<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Gajeel's Pov~****  
><strong> _**Stupid Rogue… always following me around. Can't he even get a life? C'mon! He's a D-R-A-G-O-N S-L-A-Y-E-R! He's famous he shouldn't waste his time following me, stalking me, and annoying me. Sometimes I want to smack him in the face! **_I muttered in complete annoyance as I walked through the streets of Magnolia. _**I feel like doing a job**_ I subconsciously thought to myself. As I turned right to go to the guild, I saw _bunny-girl_'s apartment. _**Tsk. **_  
>"<strong>NATSU! GET OFF!" <strong>I heard bunny-girl shriek. Then I heard a loud "**BANG" **coming from her apartment. My curiosity left me walking in there to see what has happened. I took a peek inside her hardwood covered room just to see what happened. I _face-palmed _myself to realize that it was just that pink-haired dragon slayer Salamander (Natsu Dragneel), and Bunny-girl, Lucy Heartfilia.  
><em><strong>ARRRGHHH<strong>_ I groaned. _**I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO SEE SALAMANDER GET BEAT UP BY BUNNY_GIRL?! **_It took me seconds to process this _in my head. _I couldn't hold it in, "_**BWAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP! YOU GOT BEATEN UP BY BUNNY- GIRL! AHAHAHA**_!" I said while I clutched my stomach to keep it from cramping.  
>Bunny-girl and Natsu got up quickly suddenly an unexpected question came out of her mouth, " <em><strong>What are you doing here anyways?" <strong>_ My eyes widened as I start wondering what to say.  
>I quickly came up with an excuse, "<em><strong>Err… Shrimp asked me to check up on you two." <strong>_  
>"<em><strong>Oh. well, okay. Tell her I'll be there in half an hour!" <strong>_Bunny-girl said while yanking salamander and I out of her apartment.

_**HEY! I AIN'T SOME MESSENGER!**_ I thought in anger. I slowly walked away from salamander and switched the streets to Fairy Tail, a.k.a. my "shortcut". I looked back to see salamander catching up to me. **  
><strong>"_**What do you want Salamander?!" **_ I said annoyingly. As we started to get closer to the guild salamander stopped. Salamander said with enthusiasm, " _**Have you heard about**_ _**the New Years Dance? I've been planning to ask-" **_salamander stopped, then took a deep breath and said, "_**Luce to go with me. Do you think she will say yes?"  
>Out of ALL the things, you talk to me about the stupid dance?! <strong>_I thought to myself, then I said, "_**sure, whatever salamander."  
><strong>_As we got closer to the guild salamander suddenly asked me, "_**The dance is coming up in a week! Who are you gonna ask? I'm pretty sure you're going to ask Levy~" **_  
>I stared at him, thinking, <em><strong>Why would he ask me about that shrimp, <strong>_so I said to that pink-haired idiot of dragon slayer, "_**Why talkin' 'bout shrimp? I ain't even goin' to the stinkin' dance!" **_  
>As we reached the guild, I glared at him menacingly and said, "<em><strong>Why don't you go bother the stripper or Bunny-Girl, or even SHRIMP about it and leave me alone!"<br>**_I opened the door to see, like 50, posters and reminders of the stupid New year's Dance! I sped up my pace and sat at a table, to take out my anger by drinking.  
>" <em><strong>MIRA! A BOTTLE OF BOOZE!" <strong>_I roared, waiting for my drink. Then Mira came with a big weird smile on her face with a BIG BARREL OF BOOZE IN HER HAND!  
>"<em><strong>Here you go Gajeel!" <strong>_she said while handing me the BIG BARREL.  
>I glared at it, and said, "<em><strong>Do you even expect me to finish this? I said " A BOTTLE OF BOOZE!" not a BARREL OF BOOZE!"<br>**_My eyes widened as Mira turned herself into her demon-self and said " _**I heard "barrel of booze"don't correct me... Or do you wanna know what happens if you make me angry and bring Erza into this?!"**_ I shivered in fright.  
>"<em><strong>N-No ma'am!" <strong>_I said and she walked away like an angel. Then I heard her yell, " _**DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE DANCE!"**_ I groaned.  
>Then i thought<em><strong>, how am i supposed to go get a job without everyone asking me about the putrid dance!<strong>_ So then, I walked slowly to the Job Request board and saw Nab, as usual, standing around there. I looked to see an ad that says, "_**Catch evil guild in Clover-town. REWARD : 1 000 000 jewels. WARNING! MAY TAKE 2 WEEKS TO FIND THEM!" **_I grinned at the job. This is the job that will go past the New Year's dance! I handed the job to Mira.  
>She took a look at it and said, "<em><strong>NO." <strong>_in a monotone voice. Then said, " _**NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MISS THE DANCE! EVEN GILDARTS IS COMING BACK!" **_  
>I walked away. I suddenly saw Shrimp at the corner of my eye. <em><strong>Why haven't I noticed that she looked so angelic, while reading a book~.<br>**_"_**Gajeel, why are you staring at Levy-Chan?!" **_Bunny-girl said with a stupid smirk on her face.  
>"<em><strong>N-NO I'M NOT!" <strong>_I stuttered trying to act as "manly" as possible.  
>Suddenly bunny-girl said something that got shrimp's attention, " <em><strong>Why don't you ask Levy-Chan to the Dance this week?!"<strong>_  
>I looked down to hide the embarrassed face and said, " <em><strong>WHY WOULD I ASK SHRIMP THAT?!" <strong>_  
>"<em><strong>Ask me what?"<strong>_ I turned around to see who's familiar voice it was, I widened my eyes to see shrimp standing there beside Bunny-girl.

My idiotic response was_**, "It's no-" **_  
>" <em><strong>Gajeel wants to ask you to this week's New Year's Dance!"<strong>_ bunny-girl interrupted me.  
>Shrimp widened her eyes to what bunny-girl said and said in a shy voice,"<em><strong>R-Re-Really?!" <strong>_  
>"<em><strong>No, why would I even ask someone like you to the dance?! Actually, I'm not even going to the frickin' dance!" <strong>_I replied, my heart started stinging when I said that, why?!  
>Suddenly, I heard shrimp whimper then yelled, "<em><strong>GAJEEL! YOU BAKA!"<strong>_ Then she ran out of the guild crying. I felt hurt, and sad that I made her cry. Suddenly, i noticed, ALL the guild's eyes were on me.  
>I heard people murmur,<p>

"_**Gosh Gajeel, what did you do?"**_

"_**Why did you make Levy- San/Chan cry" **_

Suddenly, I heard someone sing, " _**WHY YA GOTTA BE SO RUUUUDEEEEE! DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S HUMAN TOO~!" , **_and some other comments that were so harsh that it made me feel like I was back in Phantom Lord. From all the stress, I ran out of the guild to go find Levy.  
>TIME SKIP : 1 HOUR LATER<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LEVY'S POV~<br>**"_**Stupid Gajeel! Why doesn't he want to go to the dance with me?! Am I not good enough? Is it because I'm short? WHY?!" **_I started to cry at Lu-Chan's apartment.  
>"<em><strong>Shh it's okay Levy-Chan, I bet Gajeel didn't mean it!" <strong>_Lu-Chan said to comfort me.

"_**WAHHHHHHH"**_ I started to sob louder. I started to think, _**Gajeel… He's just a butt… Why isn't he nice- **_My thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
>" <em><strong>WHO IS IT!" <strong>_Lu-Chan said while wondering who it was at this time of day.  
>"<em><strong>WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS BUNNY-GIRL!"<strong>_ I looked back and saw Gajeel hold something behind his back.  
>Lucy frowned at Gajeel, her protective side showing." <em><strong>Why are you here?" <strong>_she asked.  
>Gajeel looked down gloomily and said simply<em><strong>, " I bought this for Shrimp..." <strong>_And at a split second, he disappeared.  
>I looked at the note and the tiny silver box with laced edges, I slowly opened the note and my hands started to shake, my lips quivered as I continued to read it. I began to sob as loud as I could.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV~<br>**levy passes the note to me while her sobs continued as I read aloud, _**  
><strong>_" _**Hey Shrimp, I'm sorry for not asking you to the dance earlier. I really wanted to but couldn't because everyone was there. I bought this for you so you could keep it as a memory of me. I might be in danger from now on but it's now worth it. I'm going on an S-Class mission to save Magnolia. I'm doing this in your safety. When you read this, I'll probably be gone. If I don't arrive back, I'm dead. In advance, I love you, and for later, Shrimp - I mean... levy, will you be my wife?" **_then it showed an arrow to the back_**. " Err levy-Chan…" **_I said, grabbing Levy-Chan's attention. "_**I think you missed something … look here." **_I handed her the paper. I looked into her eyes to see a little anger in her face  
>Then she shouted in my ear, " <em><strong>HE MADE ME SO WORRIED ! HE'S JUST GOING TO WORK AT A STORE TO GET MONEY! Eh… at least, the last part was true… I LOVE HIM LU-CHAN!" Levy-Chan said, bursting with joy. "I LOVE HIM! WHAT DO I DO?!"<br>**_Suddenly I had an idea and said, " _**Why Don't we visit Gajeel?"**_ She nodded. Then off we went!

**TIME SKIP : 10 MINUTES LATER**

"_**WHAAA! THIS PLACE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"**_I said while admiring the scenery. The place was coated with marble floors and beautiful music was playing in the background while the people of Magnolia walked pass the aisles. The aisles had gold shelves with imprinted prices. The food were stacked in such a way that nothing can be misplaced. At the end of each corner of the wall, there were the cheapest tickets for the best concerts in the world.  
>"<em><strong>Ahhh Lu-Chan! This place is like Heaven!"<strong>_Levy-Chan said while I was yet again admiring the view. Suddenly, I saw a large shadow cast upon my view, curious of who it might be.  
>I heard a gruff and similar voice that said<em><strong>, " Bunny-girl…" <strong>_The voice paused, which was similar to Gajeel because he calls me "_Bunny-Girl"_ then he continued, " _**Where's Shrimp. I heard her nearby so, WHERE IS SHE" **_, while grasping my shoulder for me to face him, he started violently shaking my shoulder and saying, "_**WHERE IS SHRIMP!"**_  
>"<em><strong>Why would you even care Gajeel…"<strong>_, I turned around to see Levy-Chan starting to fume with anger as she slowly clenched her fist. Levy-Chan started to raise her voice louder for Gajeel to completely understand what she was saying, "_**WHY WOULD YOU JUST MAKE ME ALL WORRIED WITH THE, "When you read this, I'll probably be gone. If I don't arrive back, I'm dead." HUH?! ANSWER ME!"**_ suddenly all eyes were on Gajeel, Levy-Chan and I. Murmurs were heard around the store and a girl, with short white hair with a Sabertooth insignia.  
>"<em><strong>Gajeel! Don't hurt the costumers! Now! Tell me what's going on!"<strong>_ I looked back to see Yukino!  
>I ran to Yukino and hugged her while saying, "<em><strong>YUKINO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You've grown taller!"<strong>_  
>Suddenly She said, "<em><strong>Nice to see you to Lucy-San. Now, step aside so I can deal with Gajeel!"<strong>_ My eyes widened as I noticed how brave she has become while sting was their new master.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukino's POV~<br>**I slowly walked up to Gajeel with my anger building up. I tugged his shirt so he could see me closely as I said malevolently , " _**Now Gajeel, Tell me why you were fighting with the customer and WHY are YOU CALLING THE CUSTOMER NAMES?!" **_  
>I saw Gajeel stutter, " <em><strong>These are not "customers" their my nakamas…" <strong>_then I heard him mutter "_**-even bunny-girl"**_then he pointed at Lucy-San.  
>Then I got furious and smacked him in the face and yelled in his ear, " <em><strong>THAT IS NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING WITH THEM AND CALLING THEM NAMES?! Also, Finger-pointing is RUDE!"<br>**_Suddenly Gajeel pulled me away from the crowd making everyone curious of why, then he whispered, "_**I made nicknames for them. I call Lucy, bunny-girl and, Levy, shrimp. I was arguing with them to try to keep a secret that i'm only taking this job to get money to buy shrimp - err i mean Levy a proposal ring."  
>This is my chance for payback<strong>_ I muttered, "_**AWE DOES GAJEEL HAVE A CRUSH ON LEVY-CHAN?!"**_ I cooed as loud as I can so that Lucy-San and levy- Chan could hear it.  
>Murmurs were heard EVERYWHERE. People cooed at Gajeel while he tried to deny it to defend his dignity. I chuckled, "<em><strong>Can't lose what you've never got."<br>**_Then Gajeel looked at me with a disgusted face closely and said, _**," WHAT'D YA SAY?!"  
><strong>_Then I smirked and said, "_**I SAID " Can't lose what you've never got." **_  
>He raised his fist as if he was going to punch me, "<em><strong>WHY YOU LITTL-"<strong>_ Then i saw Gajeel fall to the ground with his hand on his now tainted with a small pink hand mark.  
>It was Levy-Chan, she started yelling , "<em><strong>GAJEEL! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YUKINO-SAN! Why have you been acting so weird lately?!"<br>**_Finally I saw Gajeel give up and said, "_**The truth is, I took this job to buy you a proposal ring, There! Happy?! But i'm still not going to the stupid dance!"  
><strong>_I saw Levy-can blush as Gajeel said that.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's POV~<br>**I starting thinking, _**I-I doubted what he was doing just for my curiosity, just to spoil a surprise and a secret. I - I can't talk to him right now. **_I grabbed Lu-Chan's hand and said, "_**Let's go. I can't deal with this right now."**_

**TIME SKIP: AT LU-CHAN'S APARTMENT  
><strong>"_**Lu-Chan! What should I do?! I really want to go to the dance with Gajeel!" **_I asked Lu-Chan for advice.  
>Lu-Chan answered , " <em><strong>It's 5 days till the New Year's Dance. You have to woo Gajeel into going to the dance with you. Think you can do that?" <strong>_I nodded.  
><strong>DAY 1~<br>** **AT THE GUILD  
><strong>I smiled and yelled, "_**GAJEEL! I bought some Iron for you!" **_I handed him the iron to only get a "_**Thank you"**_ and he left.  
>I jotted today's success - " <em><strong>0%" <strong>__**  
><strong>_**  
>DAY 2~<strong>**  
><strong> **IN THE STREETS OF MAGNOLIA  
><strong>"_**I'm glad you could come with me Gajeel!"**_ I smiled hoping to make today better than yesterday.  
>Yet again all I got was a "<em><strong>Tsk"<strong>_and a "_**Whatever" **_suddenly he asked me,"_**so.. where'd you wanna go?"  
><strong>_I smirked and replied, " _**Would you take me to the amusement park?"  
><strong>_today's success, 20%

**DAY 3`  
>AT PLAYGROUND<br>**"**Gajeel, why do you call me shrimp?"** I really asked because of my curiosity.  
>The answer I got was, " <em><strong>I call you shrimp because you're tiny and you're mine"<br>**_I started blushing.  
>today's success, 80%<p>

**Day 4~  
>AT THE GUILD<br>**"**Why are you always around me?"**I smirked while I asked that question.  
>I sweat-dropped as i heard him say, " <em><strong>Because you always tell me to."<br>**_today's success , 85%

**DAY 5~  
>OUTSIDE GUILD<br>**it's my last chance to get Gajeel to ask me to the dance!  
>"<em><strong>err Gajeel… i was wondering, what you said on the note, was it true? do you like me?"<br>**_I blushed at his reply which was, " _**Yes, and since I got it out of me-" **_he paused to kneel down and grabbed my hand and said, " _**will you go to the dance with me?" **_

"_**YES!"**_ I shouted while hugging him as tight as I could.

_**THE NEXT DAY~**_  
>"<em><strong>Levy-Chan! You look beautiful!"<strong>_ Lu-Chan said while adoring the white lace around my neck.  
>I believed that Lu-Chan was way more prettier than I am so then I playfully said,"<em><strong>But Lu-Chan! You Look MORE cuter, and prettier!" <strong>_  
><strong>5 Minutes later~<br>**"_**Ahhh it's 10 O'Clock! We have to get to the guild now!" **_Lu- Chan said while pulling my arm and ran to the guild. Outside the guild was our escorts.  
>Our escorts were; Natsu and Lu- Chan, Jellal? and Erza, Gajeel and I, Romeo and Wendy, Elfman and Evergreen, and much more!<p>

As we entered the guild, there was a giant red carpet leading to the dance floor, 10 tables of freshly made food. Elegant music played as the light show turned on. On one of the tables were a giant chocolate fountain and a DJ!  
>Gajeel linked his arm with mine and extended his free hand and said, "<em><strong>shall we?"<strong>_ As we walked into the guild there was a poster for the best couple. "_**Mira"**_ we both said at the same time making the both of us laugh.  
>After 40 minutes of partying, there was an announcement that said, "<em><strong>In 20 minutes it's going to be New Years and that's when we'll announce the best couple!"<br>**_ _**15 minutes later!~  
><strong>_ "_**c'mon! I have something to show you!"**_ Gajeel said while holding my hand. The view was wondrous as lights were on everywhere. There were fire works coming from the zoo and the smell of sweets baked in everyone's wind blew across my face making me feel more relaxed.  
>I suddenly saw Gajeel kneel down on one foot, pulling out a silver ring with gold and diamond bars, Gajeel said in a loud voice, "<em><strong>SHRIMP!I mean Levy, will you marry me?" <strong>_  
>I started to tear up in happiness and hearing the fireworks begin to pop, i said loudly while hugging Gajeel, "<em><strong>YES!"<strong>_  
>Suddenly fireworks of all different co lours and sizes began to rise up and explode.<br>I looked at Gajeel's eyes softly and said, "_**I love you Gajeel"**_ . As our lips were millimeters apart he finally said, "_**I love you too Shrimp" **_As the fireworks exploded, we kissed passionately, without notice, everyone said, "_**awe"**_ and a pink heart exploded around me and Gajeel as if I was in a magical place where all my dreams came true.  
>Suddenly Mira announced proudly with tears at the end of her eyes, "<em><strong>We all know who the winner is! It's GAJEEL AND LEVY" <strong>_We heard rounds of applause and rose petals and confetti thrown in the air around us.  
>"<em><strong>LEVY! YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!"<strong>_Erza said while throwing her arms around me crying.  
>So i tried to stop her from crying by saying, "<em><strong>At our wedding, i'll let you have the cake!"<br>**_I chuckled slightly to the sight of her eyes twinkling at the word cake as she kept thanking me. I felt someone hug me from the waist,it was surprisingly Gajeel! As he whispered into my ear I felt that i skipped a heartbeat. What he said to me was, " _**I will always love you shrimp." **_

Outside in the patio Gajeel and I sat out there watching the color filled night sky as Fairy tail partying and drinking till dawn. Mira and the others had to help the drunks out of the silent guild and back home. Gajeel wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight and said, "_**I'll always remember this very night. The night we confessed. The night that made us Fairy Tail's first and official couple, and to our new love. A New Year for a new love, eh?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>This was my very first one-shot hope you've enjoyed. please leave a lovely review and i dedicate this one-shot to JenCakeLover, for helping me with this one-shot , and kawaiixxbee (wattpad user). I hope you had a wonderful new years and have a great year.<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye 2014,<strong>  
><strong>and say hello to …<strong>

_**2015!  
>I will respond to any PM's, feel free to give me any ideas, because I just entered Jr. High, I have a lot of things to do and have millions of writer's block, but i'll promise to update now and then! <strong>_


End file.
